my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Chrysalis
Chrysalis was the former ruler of the Changelings in the Badlands, and mother to all the Changelings in her hive, including Pharynx and Thorax. She briefly first appeared in Dragon Lord, and officially appeared in Rogue Ruby. Physical Appearance Chrysalis has shown to he the largest of the Changelings, a body design similar to that of Celestia. Her mane is smooth and sea-green, resembling seaweed, and her eyes similar to a reptile. Her legs, wings, and horn were holed, much like other changelings. Personality Chrysalis is a manipulative, aggressive, and cold leader. she thinks of herself as the best and ONLY leader of the Changelings, refusing any advice from any of her subjects, and putting herself higher up than anyone else. She isn't afraid to use violence to enforce her position on her subjects, and others that defy her. At the same time, she is shown to be incredibly selfish, and only looking out for herself, evident when she abandons her subjects to save her own skin when attacked by the Windigo. When torn away of her power, she is shown as a very cowardly ruler, panicking and pleading towards Sniper's Father when not able to use magic. History Chrysalis's backstory is unknown. What is known is that she tried attacking Canterlot during the wedding of Cadance and Shining Armor, but her and her subjects were defeated and banished to the Badlands. Season 7 Bent on revenge, she began sending her subjects out to sabotage the Elements of Harmony and Crystal Gems; sending a Changeling to disguise as Twilight Sparkle briefly, one bringing her the Bloodstone Scepter from the Gauntlet of Fire, and Thorax disguising as Lapis Lazuli to assault Sniper. She took this time as well to create a Warp Pad inside her palace. She attempted to capture Fulgurite during this, but lost her. When Ruby and Steven were captured, she happily locked them up, and planned to use them both as a permanent source of energy for her Warp Pad, and as a food source of love. Once doing that, she had Thorax and Pharynx to go and replace them both so no one would notice anything different. She stayed within the palace, working on the Warp Pad more until Thorax returned with the final piece. When being questioned about her plan, Chrysalis forced Thorax in his place, stating she knew what was best for her subject and not some "cowardly grub". She managed to convince him to complete the Warp Pad. Once able to go to Earth, she and the Changelings were found at the Strawberry Battlefield, gathering weapons to give them a higher advantage towards Equestria over their last attempt, being found by Connie Maheswaran, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Ruby and Steven's Fusion. She had them all pinned down, mocking them for their attempts and gloating over her plan to take all love from Equestria. When they began to question her, Chrysalis forcefully stated that she was the leader and she decides what is best, refusing to let anyone else tell her otherwise. Before she could finish off the group, she was found by the Tindalos pack, being questioned over her involvement with Sniper. At first she refused to give him any time, but she was soon attacked by the pack and her horn got torn off. Scared, she pleaded for her life, and only was able to do so when she reached a compromise and promised to help him seek his own revenge against the Crystal Gems. Chrysalis was forced to go with them through a snowstorm shortly afterwards, being forced under the Tindalos's power instead. When the Windigo came and attacked them, Chrysalis tried to run away from everyone, but was soon found by the Windigo, and assaulted near the Prime Kindergarten, getting all her legs and wings torn off, and leaving her crippled. Steven tried to heal her, but Chrysalis forced him away by biting his arm, refusing his help, and getting attacked once more by a Windigo before tumbling down the cliffside. Abilities While unknown, it is presumed she has abilities normal for all Changelings. Though, the abilities are negated when she was unable to use her magic. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Changelings Category:Antagonists